1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a padlock, and more particularly, to a padlock having a shackle and a lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the conventional shackle has been secured and fixed in position by utilizing a spring or a screw. Unfortunately, this method is often ineffective because most people are able to easily unlock or remove the shackle. A locking mechanism needs to be installed to limit the accessibility of the shackle to a certain number of people.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,634 to Luquire, incorporated herein in its entirety by this reference, discloses a padlock adapted for one-handed operation. Typically having a laterally asymmetric shackle, the lock includes an arm connected thereto to pivot when the locking mechanism is disengaged. After the locking mechanism is disengaged, a spring or other component facilitates the latching of the device by biasing the arm toward an exposed end of the shackle. In addition to one end of the arm that is pivotally connected to the shackle, the other end of the arm includes a stop. Furthermore, the stop is received by a recess formed on the shackle and is utilized when the locking mechanism is in a closed position. Consequently, the structure surrounding the recess is unavoidably weakened as a result of the formation of the recess and thereby affecting the overall efficiency of the lock.